wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
RockClan/Roleplay/Archive 29
Infernoflame breathed in deeply. Maybe she would meet her parents...! [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:26, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Silverrain came closer to the cat. Flash padded over to gray and white cat. "Are you Runningstrike's brother?" He asked. ` I don't cause commotions I am one 01:30, December 10, 2015 (UTC) (hm?) [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:31, December 10, 2015 (UTC) (He entered camp and is talking to stormy) I don't cause commotions I am one 01:32, December 10, 2015 (UTC) (damn rockclans blind) Stormriver blinked at the tomcat. "Yes who are you?" he asked, standing in front of the cat at full height. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:33, December 10, 2015 (UTC) "Is someone there?" (yeah) "My name is Flash." Flash mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 01:35, December 10, 2015 (UTC) "What are you doing here?" Stormriver asked in a growl. ---- Infernoflame jerked from her day dreaming. "Oh, erm... yes! here!" she mewed and ran up to face a she-cat. "Hi." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:36, December 10, 2015 (UTC) "Wait, aviod attacking me just for a second. I am Wolfstar's son, and she said I was always allowed back. I came to check this place out." Flash mew ed. I don't cause commotions "Hi. What's your name?" I am one 01:38, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Stormriver perked his ears but kept his eyes narrowed. "Wolfstar, some cat says he's your son." ---- "My name is Infernoflame, I'm looking for my family... oh, rude of me, what is your name if you mind i ask?" Infernoflame meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:41, December 10, 2015 (UTC) "Flash?" Wolfstar padded out of her den. ---------"In the flesh." Flash purred. I don't cause commotions I am one 01:42, December 10, 2015 (UTC) "My name is Silverrain. Are you a Clan cat?" Morningkit followed Wolfstar and glared at Flash. ---- "Oh... um no, I'm a loner, wait, Clan means family right? does that mean there are more of you?" Infernoflame asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:45, December 10, 2015 (UTC)\ "And who are you, kit?" Flash asked Morningkit. I don't cause commotions I am one 01:45, December 10, 2015 (UTC) "I'm Morningkit, son of Wolfstar." Morningkt growled. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:46, December 10, 2015 (UTC) It was rare that Flash found himself feeling awkward, but he did. He glanced down at the kit. "Pleasue to meet you. Do you know that apprentice Creekpaw?" Flash asked. I don't cause commotions I am one 01:48, December 10, 2015 (UTC) "A Clan is a big group. You have a Clanlike name. Were you called Infernokit or Infernopaw at any point in time?" "He's being a baby over there." Morningkit pointed. ---- "I was once called Infernokit, please, will you help find my family?" Infernoflame begged. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:50, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Creekpaw padded over. "A baby? Am not! Oh my dude!" Creekpaw purred. He glared at Morningkit. I don't cause commotions I am one fi01:51, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Mreorningkit flicked his tail for a reply. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:55, December 10, 2015 (UTC) (just a quick thing, it's a secret who talons mate was, and they don't talonfang had kits... well they did but they thought they were all killed and still think this, but awesome trivia! so could we try to do something else?) Infernoflame flicked her tail. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:59, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Ceekpaw rolled his eyes. He padded to Wolfstar's den. "Bring all the cats from the fight here, at once." SHe mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 01:57, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Creekpaw ran over to Silverrain. "Can you help me gather the cat from the fight? WOlfstar wants to see us, I just need you to get Scorhpaw, I refuse to talk to him." Creekpaw mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 02:01, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Infernoflame looked to Silverrain to Creekpaw. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:03, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Creekpaw looked at Infernoflame. I don't cause commotions I am one 02:04, December 10, 2015 (UTC) (I deleted it. Sorry) "Sorry I can't. Doing something." She went to Infernoflame. "I've heard your name but vaguely remember it." Infernoflame tensed. "Can I come?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:07, December 10, 2015 (UTC) "Come to camp? Sure." "Yes! maybe my family is there!" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:10, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Creekpaw padded to Scorhpaw. "Wolfstar wants you" Me mewed, and left. He went to Vinefur's den. "Can Dazzlepaw leave your den? Wolfstar wants to see her." Creekpaw mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 02:10, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Dazzlepaw dragged herself out of the den. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:12, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Scorchpaw followed. Creekpaw walked over. "This is all of us." Creekpaw mewed. ---- "Where is Oilpaw?" WOlfstar asked. I don't cause commotions I am one 02:14, December 10, 2015 (UTC) "He ran away." Dazzlepaw mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:23, December 10, 2015 (UTC) "Continue anyway." Wolfstar closed his eyes. "When he comes back... anyway, Creekpaw for scratching Dazzlepaw you are in camp until tommorrow, even though it was a mistake. Scorhpaw, you have to pull ticks of the elder's, and Dazzlepaw you are in no toruble, but never jump in a fight again." WOlfstar mewed. 02:26, December 10, 2015 (UTC) "Wait! What'd I do? I watched and wanted to stop it! I had told them no fighting!" "You are horrible to Creekpaw." Wolfstar pointed out. I don't cause commotions I am one 02:30, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Dazzlepaw shifted to Wolfstar. "Could you please not punish any of them? Please." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:31, December 10, 2015 (UTC) "Dazzlepaw, I understand you do not want to see your friends in toruble, but they did wrong." WOlfstar mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 02:33, December 10, 2015 (UTC) (Can Dazzle be blind to Scorch's doings?) "I said sorry! He just probably didn't hear me! I'm sorry Creekpaw. I said sorry! Dazzlepaw?" Dazzlepaw looked at Scorchpaw, confused. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:35, December 10, 2015 (UTC) "Oh right, I guess I did not here you, all cool?" Creekpaw forced himself to sya. I don't cause commotions I am one 02:37, December 10, 2015 (UTC) "Yes, I'm sorry." he forced himself to say. "All of you go do....whatever it is you do....." WOlfstar mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 02:38, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Dazzlepaw looked down. ---- "Hey! why would we let you back to RockClan? after what you did to everyone?" Waterdrop yelled, chasing after Talonfang, Creekfrost behind her. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:45, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Runningstrike padded around. ''Waterdrop? He called. I don't cause commotions I am one 12:20, December 11, 2015 (UTC) I don't cause commotions I am one 12:19, December 11, 2015 (UTC) "That's great! all your yapping was heard by a warrior!" Talonfang snarled. Creekfrost let out a sigh and rolled his eyes. "Maybe you should both shut your mouths." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:06, December 11, 2015 (UTC) "Shh..." Stoneblaze growled. Runningstrike ran, "Waterdrop! My sister, what are you doing back?" He purred. I don't cause commotions I am one 20:54, December 11, 2015 (UTC) "Runningstrike?" "Stoneblaze?" Runningstrike asked. I don't cause commotions I am one 21:03, December 11, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah... Hey." "But wait, who is here? Is my uncle?" Runningstrike asked. I don't cause commotions I am one 21:20, December 11, 2015 (UTC) "Waterdrop, Creekfrost, Talonfang, and me. "Cool. How?" Runningstrike asked. I don't cause commotions I am one 21:24, December 11, 2015 (UTC) "No idea." "Well, come back to RockClan.....just one thing, did you say Talonfang was back? DId she join the ranks of STarClan?" He asked. I don't cause commotions I am one 21:29, December 11, 2015 (UTC) "No. She attacked StarClan." "Oh..." Runningstrike mwed. I don't cause commotions I am one 21:35, December 11, 2015 (UTC) "Runningstrike?" Waterdrop appeared from the undergrowth. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 21:56, December 11, 2015 (UTC) "Hey, Waterdrop." RUnningstrike mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 21:57, December 11, 2015 (UTC) "It's so good to see you again!" Waterdrop cried and took a step to him, purring. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 21:59, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Runningstrike rubbed his face on Waterdrop's fur. "I love you." He mewed I don't cause commotions I am one 22:01, December 11, 2015 (UTC) "I love you too!" she mewed. Creekfrost edged out of the bush with a twig in his ear and sat next to his mate. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 22:02, December 11, 2015 (UTC) "And guess what! I am a father!" Runningstrikr purred. I don't cause commotions I am one 22:03, December 11, 2015 (UTC) "I've been watching them," Waterdrop stated. "You must be proud of all of them." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 22:05, December 11, 2015 (UTC) "Sort of. Oilpaw ran away....." Runningstrike mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 22:08, December 11, 2015 (UTC) "Don't worry, it was his destiny, you'll see him again, with more then just him," Waterdrop purred with a glint in her eyes. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 22:09, December 11, 2015 (UTC) "Wait, though. Him and Creekpaw hate each other....oh yeah, your son and Creekpaw......hate each otehr as well." Runningstrike mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 22:11, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Waterdrop shook her head sadly. "One day they may work it out." "HMH," Talonfang grunted crawling out from the bush. "Maybe we should worry more about what's happening then this, talk family later." she meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 22:14, December 11, 2015 (UTC) "Talonfang, you tried to kill me, do not forget that you attacked us!" Runningstrike hissed. I don't cause commotions I am one 22:17, December 11, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I know that, so what are we doing?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 22:20, December 11, 2015 (UTC) "Well, look I am just not going to forget what you did to me, so I am not on your side." RUnningstrike hissed. I don't cause commotions I am one 22:23, December 11, 2015 (UTC) "Wonderful," Talonfang repiled, sitting down. --- Creekfrost crept away from Stoneblaze. "We should go back to camp...?" he said in a commanding tone with a question to it. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 22:27, December 11, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah, come on. Scorchpaw and Dazzlepaw will be thrilled!" Runningstrike mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 22:28, December 11, 2015 (UTC) "What do we tell them?" Waterdrop asked in a voice filled with excitment. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 22:30, December 11, 2015 (UTC) "How about, 'Hi I came back from the dead want to throw the moss ball around'"? Runningstrike suggested. I don't cause commotions I am one 22:31, December 11, 2015 (UTC) "''Or we could say that StarClan gave us another chance at life," ''Creekfrost muttered as soon as Runningstrike finished. "Since that's the truth." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 22:32, December 11, 2015 (UTC) "Whatever you want, I am glad you are back! Since you know, 'What does it look like?' were not the best last words." Runningstrike mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 22:34, December 11, 2015 (UTC) "Exactly," Creekfrost mewed, slightly laughing. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 22:35, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Runningstrike ran into the medicne cat's den. "Hey Dazzlepaw, someone wants to see you." Runningstrike mewed,. I don't cause commotions I am one 22:37, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Dazzlepaw blinked up at her uncle. "Who?" she asked, following him. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 22:40, December 11, 2015 (UTC) "Come see." Runningstrike pointed at Waterdrop. I don't cause commotions I am one 22:41, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Dazzlepaw squinted at the she-cat. "Who is it?" she asked, then she looked at the she-cats pelt, Dazzlepaw looked at her pelt, they looked nearly the same, she remembered. "Mother?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 22:43, December 11, 2015 (UTC) "Yes." Runningstrike purred. I don't cause commotions I am one 22:44, December 11, 2015 (UTC) "Mother!" Dazzlepaw cried and ran up to her, purring. "I thought you... died?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 22:46, December 11, 2015 (UTC) "Hey Darkfrost come here." RUnningstrike mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 22:47, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Darkfrost looked up from arguing with Meadowbee. "What? nows not the time!" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 22:48, December 11, 2015 (UTC) "Trust me, this will be worth all the mice in the world, bring your sister as well." Runningstrike mewd. I don't cause commotions I am one 22:50, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Meadowbee rolled her eyes. Darkfrost squinted her eyes at her. "Stupid," she said hitting her sisters nose with her tail. Meadowbee's eyes widen. "Your stupid!" she yelled and flew at Darkfrost. "I like him!" Meadowbee yolwed. "Give up already!" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 22:53, December 11, 2015 (UTC) "Sop! Your parents are back!" RUnningstrike meweed. I don't cause commotions I am one 22:55, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Darkfrost and Meadowbee didn't hear Runningstrike. "Both of you shut your loud mouths before I shove leaves in them, I mean really! that's really embarssing." Darkfrost heared a voice she hadn't heard in so long, the voice she loved so much. The two spun around to see their father there with their mother a few paces back. "Dad!? Mom!?" Meadowbee looked shocked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 22:59, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Runningstrike purred. I don't cause commotions I am one 23:02, December 11, 2015 (UTC) "You died!" Meadowbee mewed, her and Darkfrost's battle forgotten. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:04, December 11, 2015 (UTC) "Mom? Dad?" Blazeheart ran over. ---- "StarClan gave us another chance at life." Stoneblaze explained. Runningstrike purred more. I don't cause commotions I am one 23:18, December 11, 2015 (UTC) "Great!" Meadowbee purred and she and Darkfrost ran up to their parents purring. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:10, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Stoneblaze nuzzled her kits gently. "We missed you so much!" Darkfrost mewed. She forgot about Sparkstorm and her fight with Meadowbee, she just felt like a kit again at her parents paws. Creekfrost purred. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:14, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Blazeheart ran up to his father and mother. Creekfrost nuzzled Blazeheart's head. "Where is Sharpstone?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:20, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "Most likely out with Sapphireheart." he replied. "Oh," Creekfrost meowed sitting down. "So what have you been doing?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:23, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "Oh normal warrior duties." Smokestorm poked his head out of the warriors den and gasped. He saw the tabby and white silver pelt and smelled her sweet scent. Her blue eyes fell on him, calm and warm. "Hello, my love," Waterdrop purred. Smokestorm stumbled in a rush over to her. He couldn't even speak. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:30, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Scorchpaw padded over to see the commotion. Waterdrop brushed her muzzle to Smokestorm's. She then turned her eyes on Scorchpaw. Her hear swelled with pride to see him so strong. "You've grown," was all she could say at the moment. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:34, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "Maybe he has grown, but he is a jerk to me. Who are you?" Creekpaw asked. I don't cause commotions I am one 00:39, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "My name is Waterdrop, Scorchpaw's mother," Waterdrop repled in an eerie calm voice. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:40, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "Wait, you are dad's sister, but you died right?" Creekpaw aksed. I don't cause commotions I am one 00:41, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "Mother! Dazzlepaw is blind in one eye! And I'm not a jerk to Creekpaw!" Waterdrop nodded to Creekpaw and turned back to Scorchpaw. "I saw her eye," she mewed. "I'm very proud of you, Scorchpaw," she purred and nuzzled his head. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:45, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Creekpaw remebered Dazzlepaw was behind him. "Welcome back due. And yeah....Scorhy.....I meant to say something else......" Creekpaw shuddered. ! I don't cause commotions I am one 00:46, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "Thank you, mother!" he rubbed against her. Creekfrost nodded proudly at his son and turned to Meadowbee and Darkfrost who were bickering to Stoneblaze. ''Maybe I should see Wolfstar... ''he thought while stalking the clearing, it was around night so most of the cats were sleeping.--- Waterdrop purred. She was with her family again. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:55, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Creekpaw tried to aviod rolling his eyes. "Oh yeah, and my parents are not together anymore, man" Creekpaw mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 00:56, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "I know, but both of your parents have new future bundles of joy to come in their lives," Waterdrop purred. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:58, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Creekpaw blinked. "I am going to have half siblings?" Creekpaw asked. I don't cause commotions I am one 01:00, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "Yes, quite a few," Waterdrop purred. "And you yourself couldn't be happier to see them." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:04, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "How do you know all this, dude?" Creekpaw asked. 01:06, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "I was in StarClan." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather''��~]] 01:08, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "I know but....Never mind bro....." Creekpaw meweed. I don't cause commotions I am one 01:12, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Category:Browse Category:Roleplay Category:Archives Category:RockClan Category:Wiki Stuff